peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-10 ; Comments *John once more gives us the questions to the In Session Tonight competition. For those who missed them (cf. 03 September 1993): # Which band recorded a Willie Dixon blues song on a Peel Session earlier this year? (Answer: PJ Harvey, 'Wang Dang Doodle') # Only one of the following four acts has never recorded a Peel Session. Is it: a) Captain Beefheart; b) Leonard Cohen; c) Genesis, or d) the Sex Pistols? (Answer: d) *Four tracks are played from the new Nirvana LP. Sessions *Orbital, #1. Recorded 1993-08-05. Available on Peel Session (Internal). *Bratmobile, one and only session. Recorded 1993-07-25. Available on The Peel Session (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Collapsed Lung: 'First & Sixth (12"-Chainsaw Wedgie EP)' (Deceptive) *'File a' begins *Curve: 'Men Are From Mars Women Are From Venus (LP-Cuckoo)' (Anxious) *Nirvana: 'Milk It (CD-In Utero)' (DGC / Sub Pop) *Bratmobile: 'There's No Other Way / No You Don't' (Peel Session) The first of these is a Blur cover. *Tebukuro: 'Lost In Music (12")' (Delirium) *Trumans Water: 'Empty Queen II (10"-10 X My Age)' (Elemental) :(JP: 'James Robert in issue 8 of the Independent Catalogue pointed out that that title came from a Fall track: I'm ashamed to say that I hadn't noticed that myself. It comes from this one.') *Fall: 'City Hobgoblins (7"-How I Wrote "Elastic Man")' (Rough Trade) *Ivory Jackson: 'I'm A Country Boy (Compilation CD-Bayou Blues Blasters)' (Ace) *''(News at 11.30 p.m.)'' *Nirvana: 'Pennyroyal Tea (CD-In Utero)' (DGC / Sub Pop) *Huggy Bear: 'Herjazz (CD-Taking The Rough With The Smooch)' (Time Bomb / Wiiija / Kill Rock Stars) *Headcrash: 'Filter (CD-Scapegoat)' (Zoth Omnog) :(JP: 'On one of the monitors here in the 1FM studio, Grace Jones is taking her clothes off. Perhaps I'm getting past it or something, but it looks about as erotic as me taking my clothes off.') *Bratmobile: 'Bitch Theme' (Peel Session) *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Calvin Party: 'Mass (7")' (Probe Plus) *Orbital: 'Lush 3 (Eurotunnel Disaster 94) / Walkabout' (Peel Session) *''(Peel reviews the In Session Tonight competition)'' *Sandy Duncan's Eye: 'Long Flat Pussy (7")' (Sub Pop) *Hater: 'Circles (7")' (Sub Pop) *Red Red Meat: 'Flank (7")' (Sub Pop) *Invaders: 'Untitled (12"-Cold Blooded Split EP)' (Super Special Corp.) *Bratmobile: 'Make Me Miss America' (Peel Session) *Magic Hour: 'Heads Down (Part 1) (7")' (Twisted Village) *'File b' ends *''(12.30 a.m. news - not recorded)'' *Nirvana: 'Radio Friendly Unit Shifter (CD-In Utero)' (DGC / Sub Pop) :(JP: 'Sounds pretty wonderful to me. There are going to be a lot of people, as I suggested before, who are going to pretend they never really liked Nirvana, but if they do do that, they're going to miss out on an excellent LP.') *Skinned Teen: 'Skinned Teen Anthem (2x Compilation 7"-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Scrawl: 'Your Mother Wants To Know (7")' (Simple Machines) *Orbital: 'Semi-Detached / Detached' (Peel Session) *Further: 'She Lives By The Castle (split 7" with Fluf)' (First Strike) *Antoine: 'Le Match De Football (Love Is Like A Football Game) (Compilation CD-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...)' (Exotica) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Moonlight On Vermont (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Bratmobile: 'Panik' (Peel Session) *La Nouvelle Generation De La République Démocratique: 'Matabisi (LP-Zipompa Pompa)' (Alina Matabisi) *Nirvana: 'Tourette's (CD-In Utero)' (DGC / Sub Pop) *Oil Seed Rape: 'Bed Sore (LP-Six Steps To Womanhood)' (Jackass) *Optica: 'Energy Voyage (12"-Visions Of Xylon EP)' (Kinetix Recordings) *Symbols: 'Last Rose Of Summer (Compilation CD-Old Town Doo Wop Volume One)' (Ace) First play (on Peel) for a track that would subsequently be elevated to the Peelenium 1958. *''(News at 1.30 a.m.)'' *Today Is The Day: 'Silver Tongue (CD-Supernova)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Deezal Electric: 'Moth (2x Compilation LP-Project II Trance)' (Dragonfly) *Fall: 'Putta Block (7"-Totally Wired)' (Rough Trade) *Ultramarine: 'No Time (CD-United Kingdoms)' (Blanco Y Negro) *Magic Sam: 'All Of Your Love (CD-West Side Soul)' (Charly) *Unrest: 'Goodbye (12"-Cath Carroll)' (4AD) :(JP: 'It's a sort of really crap thing that DJs do, actually, to finish their programmes with a song called Goodbye.... And now, to take you through the night, Steve Edwards.') File ;Name *1) CB115 + CB116 JP 1993-09-10 *a) 1993-09-10 Peel Show L376 *b) 1993-09-04 Peel Show L479.mp3 ;Length *1) 03:01:28 *a) 00:38:46 *b) 00:43:46 ;Other *1) File created from CB115 and CB116 of the 500 Box. First track AM mono followed by an explosive retune to FM. *a) Created from L376 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Created from L479 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *a,b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes Category:Competitions